Writing implements such as ballpoint pens, felt tip pens and other type devices are commonly constructed from two main parts, a refill cartridge and a tubular barrel in which the refill cartridge is retained by friction and a back cap. Normally, the cartridge is inserted from the back end of the tubular barrel into a tip molded or positioned therein. Thereafter the cap is inserted into the barrel which bears against the back end of the refill to retain the refill in proper position extending through the tip for writing. Unfortunately, the rear caps have a tendency to become loose with use or lost from nervous manipulation thereof. When this occurs, the refill tends to back out of the barrel making writing with the implement a frustrating and sometimes impossible project.
Therefore there has been a need to provide improved means to retain a writing implement refill within a tubular barrel.